


Regret

by CharnaBelle



Category: The Invisible Library - Genevieve Cogman
Genre: Alcohol, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, drunk idiot, exasperated sober person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharnaBelle/pseuds/CharnaBelle
Summary: After a book theft goes wrong and Kai is forced to pull the trigger and protect Irene, he struggles to cope and resorts to heavy drinking. Very heavy drinking.Short drabble/one shot. Also posted on my Tumblr





	

“It’s much… It’s much harder to be behind it than I thought.” Kai said, slurring his words as he walked into the study, Irene looked up from her report that she was writing.  
“Have you been drinking?” She asked as she stood up, reaching out to gently touched his shoulder as he swayed slightly.  
“Just a little bit. Wanted to forget the blood.” He replied as Irene guided him to the sofa.  
“I think you’ve had a bit more than a little bit. Kai, what’s wrong?”  
“I’ve never…” He slipped sideward to lay on the sofa, he struggled to not laugh at himself. “Never got drunk either.” He said with a little giggle, making Irene sigh and roll her eyes.  
“You’ve never what?”  
“Got drunk. Or at least not this drunk.” He said, trying not to laugh again, Irene struggled not to sigh again before she stood up and left the room.

“Irene?” Kai called after her, but he didn’t move. She came back in with a glass and jug of water.  
“Sit up,” she demanded and he slowly pushed himself upright before she held a glass of water to him, “drink it. All of it.” Kai took it and drank it.  
“Can’t I have brandy instead?” He asked after draining half of the glass.  
“No. Finish that glass then we will talk.”  
“About some brandy?” Irene shook her head, Kai pouted before draining the rest of his glass.

“Do you want to talk about what happened today?” Irene asked as she filled his glass again.  
“Didn’t want to.”  
“Pardon?”  
“The man,” his speech was getting more slurred, he was barely able to stay awake, “I didn’t want to kill him. But I had to keep you safe but…”  
“You had never killed anyone before, have you?” He shook his head and then groaned.  
“No, I’ve been in fights that were pretty bad but never… It felt different than I thought it would.”

“Kai…”  
“No, I don’t want sympathy!” Kai snapped at her, his usually pale cheekbones flushed red, she wasn’t sure if it was alcohol, anger or the cold from outside. “I don’t want pity. I know what I did, and I regret it. But I don’t need you to look at me like that.” He tried to stand but swayed on his feet, nearly falling towards until Irene grabbed his arm and pull him down onto the sofa again.  
“I’m not giving you sympathy, I’m just here if you need to talk about it, if you want to that is. I won’t force you.”  
“Thank you.”

“Do you think you could make it upstairs to bed?” Kai shook his head.  
“Stairs are too big.”  
“Alright, I’m going to get you a blanket, take your shoes off and you can sleep down here tonight.”  
“Gonna hurt in the morning.” Kai groaned.  
“Most definitely.” Irene said before leaving. Kai kicked his shoes off, not bothering to undo the laces before he slipped over side wards.

“Here.” Irene said as she dropped the blanket on him. He mumbled a thanks into the pillow. “If you throw up in here I will make tomorrow hell for you.” She said, watching as Kai pulled the blanket across his shoulders and burying himself underneath the blanket, head under the pillow.  
“Wait.” He slurred, Irene turned back to him as he slowly sat up. She walked over to him and he stood up and grabbed her wrist and pulled her close. Irene looked up at him as he brushed a loose strand of hair out of her face, his warm finger tips brushing against her lightly flushed cheeks. They lingered there as his dark blue eyes bore into her glistening grey eyes. He leant his head closer to hers, tilting his head to the left slightly and brushing the tip of his nose against hers and then he kissed her.

Alcohol still burnt on his lips, making her mouth sting, the taste of their liquor mingling on his lips as she gasped at the sudden kiss. His tongue swept over her lips in a rough act of dominance that made her moan, despite her attempts to stop herself from doing so. Irene’s hands grasped the front of his shirt, unsure whether to push him away or to pull him closer; Kai’s hand tangled into her hair while the other found a place on her waist. She let her lips part as his tongue ran over them again. She felt his teeth graze against her lower lip as he groaned and practically pulled on her hair. Irene was just grateful he hadn’t squeezed around her middle tightly, she would have yelped in pain if he did so, even with just his hand resting in her waist, the bruises ached under his touch.

And then it was over, he pulled away, leaving her stood there, half in shock, half in awe of the kiss that they had just shared.  
“G'night.” He said as he stumbled backwards and dropped onto the sofa again. “Wanted to do that for ages.” He mumbled as he pulled the blankets over him, curling into a messy heap of blankets and Irene smiled in spite of herself.  
“Good night Kai.” She pressed her fingers to her still burning lips as she turned the light off and silently left the room.


End file.
